Je t'apprendrais les bonnes manières
by Usagii-San
Summary: Après qu'hanabusa aie tenté de boire le sang de Yuuki, Kaname promis de lui 'apprendre les bonnes manières' ... première fic Yaoi/Lemon HxH (Os édité, il en avait bien besoin)


* Hum, Hum, Il est interdit de jeter des pierres à un Lapin sans défense (Usagii = Lapin) *

Avertissement : Première fanfic ! soyez gentils * yeux de chat (lapin) poté *

Rating : M parce que ... y'a du Lemon (perverse attitude !)

Pairing : Hanabusa et ... Un brun ;)

Disclaimer : Kaname et Zéro m'appartiennent è.é ! Enfin ... dans mes rêves :) bon revenons à la dure réalité, ils appartiennent à la sublime Matsuri Hino

Note n°1 : J'ai, enfin, édité cet OS qui en avait bien besoin, si c'est votre première lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez déjà eu à faire à l'horrible première version, dites moi si vous préférez celle ci (j'espère!), ce qu'il faudrait ou non changer. Merci pour votre attention et bonne lecture !

Note n°2 : Gros spoil de l'épisode 1 ! si vous ne l'avez pas vu, cela veut dire que vous ne connaissez pas Vampire Knight, que vous n'allez rien piger et que vous êtes totalement à côté de ce que vous cherchiez à la base :3

Note n°3 : Attention Yaoi ! Homophobes, jeunes, âmes sensibles, Vieux, cardiaque, cliquez sur la pitite flèche en haut à gauche de votre écran, celle-ci vous ramènera à la page précédente ou, cliquez sur la pitite croix blanche dans un carré rouge en haut a droite de votre écrans, celle ci fermera cette fenêtre. À tout les autres, bienvenus et bonne lecture :)

J'raconte ma vie moi

* * *

><p>Il était assis, là, devant lui. Son regard bordeaux le toisait froidement. Il ne prononça que quelque mots, mais l<em>ui<em> compris.

« Fais toi pardonner, Hanabusa. »

* * *

><p><strong>C'était arrivé moins d'une heure avant.<strong>

Yuuki s'était blessée, et attirés par l'odeur Aidô et son cousin étaient allés voir ce qui lui arrivait, afin de ''s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien". Seulement, voilà, Aidô fut plus sensible à cette odeur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était assoifé, et l'odeur ne lui rappelait que trop celle d'un autre sang, un sang plus pur. C'était sucré, et doux. Et même sans l'avoir goûté, il savait que se serait l'un des meilleurs sangs qu'il aurait l'occasion de boire. Alors, tenté, il avait commencé à joué, et c'était un mauvais jeu, serrant un peu plus le poignet de Yuuki, pour lui faire lâcher son arme, il chuchota.

« Vois-tu, la délicieuse odeur de sang dont je parlais, elle provient .. de ta blessure, ma petite Yuuki ... »

Et l'expression qui prit place sur le visage de Yuuki fut un plaisir pour lui, elle avait compris, elle s'était blessée, elle était la proie. Il l'a fit lâcher prise, et huma à nouveau l'odeur de son sang, exotique et puissant à la fois, tellement que ses yeux prirent une teinte écarlate et que ses crocs s'allongèrent. Effrayant par la même occasion, les deux jeunes filles de la Day Class qui s'étaient aventurées dehors. Il s'en fichait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la perle de sang qui, depuis la blessure avait coulé le long de ses doigts serrés autour du poignets de la surveillante. Il avait soif. Il approcha la main de sa proie près de ses lèvres et fit glisser sa langue dessus.

« Mais, qu'est ce que tu fait ? »

Yuuki le fixait, effrayée. Elle chercha à s'éloigner de lui mais sa poigne était trop forte.

« C'est vraiment, » chuchota le vampire, « une odeur délicieuse. »

Aidô n'y tint plus, il mordit son poignet, se délectant du breuvage carmin. A ce spectacle, les deux élèves de la day Class s'évanouirent, effrayées.

« Hmm ... délicieux, » sourit-il en léchant ses lèvres. « j'en veux encore ... je peux ... boire à ton cou ? »

Alors qu'il s'approchait de son cou, Kain se retourna pour lui dire de s'arrêter la blague avait assez durée, l'odeur devait s'être répandue jusqu'au bâtiment de la night class et si... un coup de feu retentit. C'était Zéro.

Pour Hanabusa, la scène se déroula très vite Il arrivait. Il avait sentit sa présence avant d'entendre la voix du sang pur Kaname Kuran. Il était énervé, très énervé, et tout cela était dirigé contre lui. Hanabusa compris alors : il avait dépassé les bornes en touchant Yuuki, et Kaname allait le lui faire payer. Le sang pur s'approcha de lui et expliqua, très calmement, à Kiryuu qu'il se 'chargerai de lui apprendre les bonnes manières'. La voix du vampire était posée, douce, mais tout ceux présent à cet instant le sentait, cette aura, sombre et effrayante qui entourait le Sang pur. Ce dernier se tourna vers Aidô et d'un mouvement de tête, il lui ordonna d'avancer.

**Il obéit.**

* * *

><p>Il n'aurait jamais cru à ceci, quand il lui avait dit « bonnes manières ». Voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans sa chambre, sur son lit et entièrement nu. Il avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire par ''se faire pardonner'', qui ne l'aurait pas compris, dans une telle position ? Mais il ne bougea pas, rouge de gêne et de honte, il fixait ses mains cachant son sexe.<p>

« Hanabusa. »

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il laissa glisser ses mains le long de son corps dévoilant son sexe.

« Continu. »

Il commença à se caresser le torse, gêné. Il releva les yeux et, dans la pièce sombre, il croisa les yeux carmin du Sang pur. Une décharge traversa son corps. Ça lui plaisait, ça lui plaisait trop, beaucoup trop, d'avoir ce regard puissant et impérieux, d'avoir l'attention entière du sang pur pour lui, juste et seulement pour lui, alors qu'il se retrouvait ainsi exposé. Excité, il descendit jusqu'à son sexe, gonflé de plaisir. Et les yeux du sang pur suivirent docilement le chemin de cette main.

« Aah .. » Les gémissements d'Aidô emplissait la pièce alors qu'il se délectait du plaisir pervers que provoquait en lui ce regard fixé sur lui.

« Plus vite, » Chuchota le sang pur.

Le blond obéit, il se caressa plus rapidement encore, écartant un peu plus les cuisses sous le regard carmin du sang pur Kaname. Le jeune noble soupirait et son corps tremblait sous le plaisir qui l'accablait, il le sentait, il ne tiendrait plus, il allait...

« Aah.. Ka-Kaname-samaa ! »Son corps s'arquait alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de venir. « Kaname ! »

« Ne jouis pas. »

Le ton était sec, impérieux et Hanabusa sanglota alors que sa main arrêtait de bouger. Il ne pouvait qu'obéir, Kaname avait ordonné, et lui ne pouvait qu'obéir.

« Pitié.. Pitié ! Kaname-sama. Je.. Je ne le referais pas, je suis.. désolé, je... »

Le vampire perdait ses mots alors que son corps s'arquait, que ses hanches se soulevaient d'elles mêmes, cherchant, suppliant un contact qui pourrait calmer la brûlure que ce regard carmin avait ancré en lui. Kaname se leva et s'approcha de lui, il prit son sexe humide entre ses mains et le masturba, lentement. Et les sanglots du noble furent vite remplacés par des gémissements. Il embrassa les tétons roses, remonta le long de son cou, sans s'y arrêter pour aller trouver ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa violemment, mordant la chaire tendre jusqu'au sang, dont il se délecta, et Hanabusa gémit de plaisir. Lorsqu'il relâchât les lèvres désormais rouge vif d'Aidô, il se glissa à son oreille, sa main quittant le sexe pour aller caresser les cuisses du noble.

« Ne t'avais-je pas donné un ordre, Hanabusa. »

Et face à ce qui n'était autre qu'une affirmation, Hanabusa détourna le regard, honteux.

« L'as tu oublié ? » Et la main qui caressait doucement les cuisses du blond, se fit plus dure, douloureuse, les ongles creusant des sillons rouges dans la peau pâle « Hanabusa? » gronda le sang pur

« Non. Je.. Je n'ai Aaah... pas oublié, Kaname. » gémis difficilement le blond

« Quel était-il ? Réponds. » La voix de Kaname était extrêmement calme, et pourtant il devait se contenir pour ne pas blesser l'autre vampire : S'il n'avait pas oublié son ordre, cela signifiait qu'il avait agit en connaissance. Pourquoi ? Pour le défier ? Cela l'amusait-il ? Il dû éloigné sa main des cuisse du noble, pour ne pas le blesser dans sa rage.

« Hanabusa ! Quel était mon ordre? » Sa voix si calme était si froide, Hanabusa sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Il avait désobéit, il s'en voulait, il n'aurait pas dû. Il n'aurait pas dû ! Il fermait les yeux avant de chuchoter :

« J-je ne devais pas.. Pas boire.. d'autre sang... que le votre ! »

Kaname gronda, de rage, et Hanabusa crut qu'il allait être réellement 'punis'. Seulement, la seule chose qui suivit fut l'odeur du sang. La plus belle et délicieuse des odeurs. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit les doigts de Kaname enfoncés dans sa propre chaire, le liquide carmin coulait le long de ses doigts et, les premières goûtes atterrirent sur les lèvres du blond. Et Hanabusa perdit tout contrôle, laissant son instinct vampirique prendre le dessus, ses yeux prenant une teinte carmine, ses crocs s'allongeants. Il se releva, et mordit la gorge du sang pur. Il gémit si fort en sentant le liquide chaud glisser le long de sa gorge, l'arôme était puissant, sucré lui aussi, bien plus que celui de Yuuki, tellement plus. Kaname plaqua le blond sur le lit et gronda

« Son sang était il meilleur, valait il la peine de désobéir à mon ordre ? Recommencerais tu pour le goûter à nouveau ?! »

La colère du sang pur était palpable, elle devait se ressentir dans tout le dortoir, de même que l'odeur de son sang. Mais Hanabusa n'y fit pas gaffe, il souriait. Kaname n'était pas enragé contre lui il était jaloux. Jaloux qu'Hanabusa ai goûté le sang de quelqu'un d'autre, jaloux au point d'en perdre le contrôle. La main du brun abandonna les cuisses du noble pour aller se glisser entre celles-ci, un peu plus bas. Il était humide et tellement ... tellement sexy ainsi. Kaname glissa un doigt en lui, empêchant Aidô de réfléchir, de formuler une excuse. 'Fais toi pardonner' cela avaient été les mots du brun et Hanabusa comptait bien obéir. Il releva les hanches, allant lui même à la rencontre de ces doigts qui lui faisait tant de bien, gémissant, tremblant. Kaname l'embrassa et le caressa à nouveaux. Le blond s'accrochait au sang pur comme si sa vie en dépendait puis il chuchota à son oreille.

« Son sang était si fade … Si fade, c-comparé au.. Votre ! »

Le sang pur retira ses doigt de l'intimité de son amant et les remplaça vite par son propre sexe. Il lui sembla devenir fou, le temps qu'Aidô s'habitue à sa présence, sentant les muscles chaud du noble se resserrer autour de lui alors que ce dernier gémissait, et lorsqu'enfin Le blond commença à bouger, Kaname se laissa aller au désir, allant et venant dans cet antre si chaud et doux. Il voulait le marquer, ses ongles pénétraient la chaire blanche de ses cuisses, de ses hanches. Il voulait le marquer, que tout le monde sache qu'il lui appartenait ! Le Sang-pur accéléra ses mouvements et il sentit le corps de son amant se tendre, se resserrer autour de lui, n'en pouvant plus, il allait jouir, bientôt.

« Plus jamais, Hanabusa. Ne te nourris plus jamais de quelqu'un d'autre, est ce clair ? »

« Aaah.. Oui, Kaname, je le jure.. Je .. suis désolé »

Kaname grogna, il avait envie de sang, de son sang. Il s'approcha d'Aidô, de sa nuque, il la goûta, la lécha avant de percer la peau fine de ses crocs. Sans douceur, quitte à le blesser il ressentait ce besoin de laisser une marque visible au yeux de tous. La marque qu'il lui appartenait. Et il se délecta du sang chaud alors qu'Aidô s'abandonna aux plaisirs du sexe et des crocs du brun en lui.

* * *

><p>Woilà ! Une bonne chose de faite !<p>

La première version de cet OS était horrible !

Oh mon dieu je ne comprends pas comment on pouvait lire ça *** soupirs * **Bien sur je ne dis pas que cette version est magnifique, mais comparée à la première, elle l'est !

N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire, les fautes horribles que vous verrez, car il y en aura ! J'en suis sure ! Et je vous remercie d'avoir lu:)


End file.
